


Dancing

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Shadowlands, Slow Dancing, Smile, Tea, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Elorassa and Theotar dance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768872) by [tadok0ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro). 



> Inspired by Soulbound by tadok0ro!

_ Revendreth isn’t that bad _ , Elorassa thought as she sat in a comfortable chair, drinking tea with Theotar. Revendreth wasn’t bad by any means, it was just that Denathrius wasn’t that great of a person and stole anima for his own selfish needs. 

  
  


She sighed heavily and set the cup of tea down, resting her cheek on her fist. “What’s wrong, dear?” Theotar asked, concerned. 

  
  


“I’m worried about the fate of this place. I may have joined the Night Fae, but I adore Revendreth. If Renathal doesn’t stop Denathrius before he can free The Jailer, everyone from here and the other places will die.” She confessed, looking down. 

  
  


“Maw Walker, dear, that won’t happen. Renathal has you by your side, and you’re the most powerful person I know by far.” Theotar said with a smile. 

  
  


Elorassa smiled and looked up. “I guess so. Maybe we’ll win.” She said, taking another sip of the warm tea.

  
  


“Not maybe, Maw Walker. Definitely.” The venthyr said. 

  
  


The night elf licked the tea droplets off of her lips and looked at him. “For being called The Mad Duke, you don’t really seem…” She took a pause, “Mad. You seem very calm.” 

  
  


Theotar cleared his throat and gently put his half-empty cup of tea down. “The nickname is more related to what I become when I’m exposed to the Light for too long.” He said nervously.

  
  


The female nodded in understanding. “Oh.” She mumbled. 

  
  


Theotar stood up and walked over to her. He held his hand out to her. Elorassa smiled. “I’d love to dance with you, Theotar, but you know it disturbs me when I dance with you when you don’t have a shirt on.” 

  
  


Elorassa’s comment made the venthyr blush. “Ah, you’re right. I should find something to cover up.” He said, clearing his throat again and walking over to a pile of different items. 

  
  


The night elf waited patiently, finishing her tea in the process. Theotar walked over to her, a shirt now covering his chest. “May I have this dance, m’lady?” He said, bowing slightly and holding his hand out to her. 

  
  


Elorassa giggled and took his hand. “Of course, my dear sir.” She replied, taking his hand. They began to dance slowly, the venthyr humming a melody she had heard before. 

  
  


They smiled slightly as they danced, looking into each other’s eyes, focusing on only the person in front of them. To the night elf, it seemed that hours had passed before they parted with a large smile.

  
  


“You’re an exquisite dancer, Maw Walker.” Theotar said, bowing. 

  
  


Elorassa grinned and bowed as well. “So are you.” 

  
  


They said their goodbyes, and the night elf left to run errands. 

  
  
  



End file.
